In recent years, mobile services offerings have been expanded greatly, which has given rise to a large number of available service plans with many different options and features. As a result, because of the large number of available service plans to choose from, each potential customer often faces a challenge to determine and purchase the best service plan for him or her from among the many different available service plans. Further, the potential customers often become frustrated at an extreme amount of information to digest before making an informed purchase decision. Typically, for purchasing a mobile service plan, potential customers would visit a local store of a mobile carrier or wireless service provider and, before purchasing, spend quite some time in discussing and consulting with store representatives in order to determine a best service plan fitting their needs and/or their family needs.
Alternatively, potential customers can navigate to a website of a mobile carrier or wireless service provider, but may find themselves frustrated because they have to spend a great deal of time in researching on different service plans before selecting a service plan as well as the number of mobile phones or numbers and minutes they would approximately use per month. This could be a very frustrating experience to many potential customers. Thus, the disadvantage to this method is that the potential customers may have to be familiar with various service plans including different features and options, service offerings, pricing information, fee information, etc., and choose, often on their own, a service plan that will likely fit their needs. However, the customers may choose and likely end up with a service plan that is not truly the best fit based on their future needs and service usage requirements.